To reposition, i.e. reset, a bone in the case of a bone fracture in the region of an articulation, it is known to apply a plate to the surface of the fractured bone, which plate extends across the fracture, is formed at one end with transversely projecting prongs and is therefore called a pronged plate. The prongs are here inserted into the articular head and the plate itself is fixed by means of screws to the shaft of the bone. For bone fractures, pronged plates of this type have the function of fixing the bone parts against changes in position, to thus enable the fracture to heal with the bone parts in the correct position and additionally to accelerate the healing process.
In the pronged plates known from German Auslegeschrift No. 2,602,900, French Patent Specification No. 1,487,486 and French Published Application No. 2,064,530, the prongs extend approximately parallel to the perpendicular plane through the longitudinal axis of the plate, the prongs projecting from the plate part at an angle of about 70.degree. to 120.degree.. However, this is a disadvantage, inasmuch as there is a risk of the fragment of the articular head sliding off from the prongs when the bone is put under load. This is the case particularly if the bone parts have a porous, i.e. spongy structure, or there is crushed bone or the contact surface is small or there is little room available for fixing the plate by means of the prongs, as is the case, for example, with fractures in the region of the end remote from the body, i.e. the distal end, of radius bones.